A Piece of Buttered Toast
by DemonWingz4
Summary: Ed finds a piece of toast. Sounds boring right? But there is more to this toast then meets the eye.
1. Default Chapter

I kept on trying to think of new scams. But nothing came to me. I just wanted to bang my head against a wall. I looked over at Ed eating a piece of buttered toast. "I've got it!" I had just found a perfect scheme. Double D looked up from his books. (We were at his house in his room.) "Got what Eddy?" "A scam! The perfect scam!" I was sure this one would make me rich. "So tell me your "brilliant" scam." Double D said. "Ok, all we have to do is set up a stage, get people to come and pay to see Ed be stupid with buttered toast!" I grinned. Double D sighed. "You know Eddy, that doesn't sound too brilliant to me." Ed had finished his toast. "When the bird says 'yes' scratch your toes." I looked back at Double D. "See, he' a real charmer." Double D began to tidy up his desk and stood up. "Well if you insist-" I was already half way to the door. "Alright! Let's get to work on that stage!" I ran out the door. I paused to look back in. "Well what are ya waiting for?" Ed smiled. "Eddy is the man with the plan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had finished the stage right when Kevin rode by on his bike. "Dorks! Ha ha!" He zoomed off. I scowled; I didn't really like Kevin. "Eddy, what do have planned for Ed to do exactly?" Double D asked me. I stopped scowling and began to explain my scam. "I was thinking you could be behind the curtains holding a fishing pole with a piece of buttered toast attached. Then you would move it around so Ed would um follow it. So why don't you go get a fishing pole!" Now where's Ed I thought. I heard him laughing and turned to find his head stuck in a stump behind out stage. "Ed! What are you doing?!" I yelled. "Uhh I don't know Eddy." He replied. I slapped my hand on my head. It would take a while to get him out of that stump. I guess I'd wait for Double D to get back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: Ok I know that this chapter was short but the next chapters will be longer, hopefully...  
  
4: Why can't I be in this story?  
  
Demon: Because you're not in this TV show.  
  
4: Oh yeah 


	2. I cant think of a name

I was trying to pull Ed out of the stump, but he was stuck. He was also laughing the whole time. After a long time Double D came back with a fishing pole and a toaster. "What's the toaster for? I asked you to get a fishing pole." I asked him. "Well, I thought I should bring a toaster if we're going to make toast. But I brought the fishing pole." He told me. "I was just planning on getting a piece from under Ed's bed." I wasn't one to waste time. Time is money. "From under Ed's bed!" Double D shrieked. "Think of what could happen! And I for one am not holding a fishing pole with something from under Ed's bed. Besides, we don't want the audience to be throwing up during the show!" I had another brilliant idea. "Good thinking Double D. I can sell paper bags for an extra quarter!" Double D shook his head. "Oh yeah and while you're at it, could you help me pull Ed out of that stump?" Double D looked over at Ed and the stump. He winced. I didn't see what was so bad about it, except that if he didn't get out my scam would go right down the drain. Double D was putting on gloves. That probably meant he was going to help me. We both started pulling him out. It took about ten minutes but we finally got him out. His head was covered in stuff from the stump. "I need to go home to get some ice for my arms." Double D said. "Yeah, sure whatever. Just hurry back!" I told him. Double D walked off. I looked back at Ed. "How about you clean your self up." I told Ed. Ed slammed his head on the ground and began rubbing his head on the grass. "Like this Eddy?" He stood up with some grass on his face. "Yeah that's good." Ed grinned. I looked at my watch. Double D was taking a long time. After five minutes he jogged up to me with ice strapped to his arms. "Alright, all we need to do is make the toast and find some paying customers. Double D, you go find some people, and I'll make the toast." I ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After he left I needed to find Ed so he could get the toast from under his bed. I looked around to find him rubbing his head on a tree saying. "Rub your head. Rub your head. Rub your head..." I grabbed him and we went to his house. On the way I asked Ed if Sara was home. He told me he thought she was at Jimmy's house. When we got to Ed's house we went down to his room in the basement. "Alright Ed, I want you to get a piece of toast from under your bed." I told him. He nodded his head and ventured under his bed. He was under there for a while and I heard all kinds of noises coming from under it. I looked under the bed to see what he was doing. All of a sudden something grabbed me and pulled me under.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: Hope you like it so far!  
  
4: Heh, this is kinda weird but interesting.  
  
Demon: Why are you still here? This isn't your TV show! Why? Why? Why?! 


	3. The show

Demon: Ok, I know its been a long time since I've updated this, but I really wanted to for some reason.  
  
4: Yeah, cause you've been workin on that fic that stars ME, in it.  
  
Demon: Oh shut up  
  
4: Who says I have?  
  
Demon: I AM THE AUTHOR I CONTROLL YOU! * Attaches little puppet strings to Numbah 4 *  
  
4: Ack! Get these bloody strings off o' me!  
  
Demon: Err anyway, on with chapter three! And don't own Ed, Ed, and Eddy OR Kids Next Door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed had just pulled me under his bed. "ED! WHAT' YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed as I scrambled out from under the bed. Ed crawled out covered in stuff holding a piece of toast. "Great, now let's get back to the stage place." Ed nodded and followed me to the stage. Double D was there with Jimmy and Sara. "What are they doing here, and where's everyone else?!" I almost yelled Double D opened his mouth but before he could even say a word Jimmy cut him off. "We came to see the show!" Jimmy squealed. Ed ran behind stage, with Double D following. "Well, ya ain't watching the show until you give me a quarter per person!" I yelled this time. "We'll both watch your stupid show for one quarter for both of us." Sara squawked. I grunted but accepted the ONE quarter. We were now ready to start the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, we started the show, Double D controlled the fishing pole with "the toast" on it. Ed, well he just was being the idiot he is and trying to eat the toast. {A/N no offense to all you "ed fans" out there. Remember this is Eddy who's talking} Hardly any sound was heard. Unless you count Jimmy's giggles that he let out every now and then, Ed's laughing, and Sara's occasional grunting. But now I could hear a soft humming. Not like a person's humming, but just humming. This was getting strange. Then, all of a sudden, the toast began to glow, it glowed bright green. The toast started moving towards me. Ed started doing some kind of polka. Double D was having a nervous breakdown. Jimmy fainted. Sara yelled. The toast got closer. Ed still dancing. Closer, closer. Still dancing. Then, blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4: what's up with the "dancing"  
  
Demon: well this IS a humor fic, had ta make it funny  
  
4: funny's not really "my type"  
  
Demon: It's not my friend Katelyn's either, something in common!  
  
4: Oh, SHUT UP  
  
Demon: This has to be the shortest chapter I've ever written 


End file.
